The Day That Started The Rest Of Our Lives
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Jade wasnt the Beckett Oliver fell in love with. A certain petite, bubbly redhead was


Day That Started The Rest of Our Lives: A Bat Drabble

Cat was so happy. She ran straight up to her best friend. "Guess what just happened to me!"

Jade sighed, knowing the girl what she was excited about wasn't really exciting. "What is it, Mini Red Red?

Cat couldn't contain herself any longer. "Beck asked me out!" She screamed. She was probably over aggregating but Cat never cared.

Jade's eyes widen. The raven haired girl looked like she was going to murder the smaller girl. "I recall I called dibs first."

Cat smiled. "You should know dibs doesn't work much anymore Jade. Besides, you have a boyfriend."

Jade sneered. "What has that got to do with anything? Beck's like the hottest guy ever."

Cat smirked at her best friend. "I don't think Jake will like to hear about you flirting with other guys"

Jade lounged at the red head who backed up. "Caterina Valentina Puckerman! You wouldn't dare unless you want a death wish."

Cat had a evil look on her face as she walked away backwards. "We will see about that won't we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls, being Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Jade and Tori, were helping Cat get ready.

"What do I wear?" Cat screamed while pacing around her room. She was about ready to rip her hair out.

"I think your normal pink will do just fine baby girl." Quinn replied softly, trying to calm the girl down. To which Jade said, "Bleck"

Cat turned on her heel. "What is your problem Jade?! Not all of can wear black or red like you and Satan."

Jade, feeling put in her place by the innocent girl for the very first time, sank in her seat.

Puck then called from downstairs, "He's here!" Just as Jake whispered to Beck, "You hurt her you die"

Jade who was the first to come down heard this. So she wrapped her arms around his waist and softly told him to relax.

Santana would walked down with the look a likes took one look at Beck and said. "West and Kitty Kat were right. He does look like coffee. Me likey."

Cat ran down the stairs faster then the speed of light with Quinn following to make sure she did not fall. She hugged him tightly, "Hey Beck!"

Beck hugged her back. "Hey Rina, you ready to go?" He mumbled into her hair while breathing in her scent.

Cat didn't say anything. Just grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

After 3 games of Baby Golf, all of which Cat won, Beck took her to her favorite restaurant, Karokee Dokie.

She giggled as he pulled out her chair for her. "I had an awesome time tonight."

As he sat down Beck leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Well, the day is far from over Kitten"

"So what songs should we sing?" Beck asked when they were done eating.

Cat blushed, "I think we should do a solo each, then a duet. But I get to pick the song."

Beck smiled at beautiful red head, "Anything for you baby."

"This is for the Little Red in the front." Beck said, pointing to Cat before his song started.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, baby, love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah 

Beck hopped down from the stage as Cat ran into his arms, to which he kissed her hair.

"Your song spoke to me." She told him. "And I hope mine does the same for you."

Beck picked her up gently and lifted her on the stage. "I bet it will."

_I'm limited.  
Just look at me.  
I'm limited.  
And just look at you.  
You can do all I couldn't do.  
Glinda...  
So now it's up to you,  
For both of us.  
Now it's up to you._

I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn.  
And we are lead to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them.  
And we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun,  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you.  
I have been changed for good.

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you'll have rewritten mine  
By being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you...

Because I knew you...

I have been changed for good.

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done,  
You blamed me for.

But then,  
I guess,  
We know there's blame to share.

And none of it seems to matter anymore.  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun.  
(By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
(Like a seed dropped by bird)  
Halfway through the wood.  
(In the wood)  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better.  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.

And because I knew you...

Because I knew you...

Because I knew you  
I have been changed...  
For good. 

She smiled, Cat could tell Beck liked it by the goofy look that was now on his face.

He hopped up there with her, "Wait. I'm the best person in your life? I thought that was Jade or San."

"You are the most important _male _in my life." Cat clarified, poking his chest. "Now shush." She said as the music started.

_[Christina Perri:]__  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Steve Kazee:]__  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_[Christina Perri & Steve Kazee:]__  
One step closer_

_[Chorus:]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

_[Chorus: Christina Perri]__  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_[Christina Perri & Steve Kazee:]__  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

As they sang the last line they rested there forehead together and Beck muttered his first I love you before kissing Cat.

The kiss felt like nothing Cat could think of. She has never felt that much passion and sparks go through her body at one time

But Beck Oliver was more then some fling she was gonna have for a few months. He is Caterina's soul mate and one true love. She wasn't about to let him go.

As they pulled away Beck and Cat realized they belong together and that that day was the day that started the rest of their lives.


End file.
